


Beggin', put out your loving' hand.

by Aspen_Grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspen_Grey/pseuds/Aspen_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about an OC (original character), named Aspen Grey, and Dean Winchester. She runs into him at a bar in a small town. Their story starts out pretty typical, drunk sex. But it doesn't stop them. They fall for each other harder than they ever thought to of. Deans self-hated gets in the way, but that never stops Aspen from showing him how much she needs him in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggin', put out your loving' hand.

 

Aspen Grey and Dean Winchester

Chapter 1  
Aspen walked into a bar, sitting down next to a handsome looking man, and orders a drink.  
“Hey there,” Dean turned to give the women beside him a sly grin. She was pretty, and he was lonely. “Can I buy you a drink?” She smiled back, “Of course you can. Do I know you from somewhere?”  
“I doubt it.” He shrugged, flagging the bartender down. “What’ll it be, sweetheart?”  
Still studying his face, stuck on that she thinks she knows him, “I’ll have a whiskey on the rocks. It’s been a rough day.”  
“Sorry to hear that.” He slid the bartender a bill across the counter and the man gave her a drink. “Wanna talk about it?”  
“Sure.” She says in confidence, taking a sip of her drink. “I’m.. I’m a hunter..” She said quietly, so no one else would hear.  
“A hunter?” Dean raised a brow at her, mind racing. “What’re we talking about here? Bears? Deer?”  
She chuckles, “I wish…”  
“Then what?”  
“Oh.. you know.. Demons, Rugaru’s, Vampires.. I swear to God I’m not crazy.” She says with a hushed voice, taking another sip.  
“Oh?” Dean felt his browns knit together, “I believe you.”  
The pieces finally fit together. “Wait a second..” She says, “You’re Dean.. Dean Winchester..?”  
“The one and only” He grinned. “And you are..?”  
Her face lit up, “Wow.. uh.. I mean, hello. I’m Aspen.” She blushes saying her name.  
He extended his hand to her, smiling. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
She met his hand with hers half way, gripping tightly and shook. “It’s a pleasure,” Still blushing while she finishes her drink.  
He put his beer bottle to his lips and offered her a smirk. “The pleasure it mine.”  
She closely watched his lips and he took a drink. Aspen waved down the bartender asking for a refill.  
He watched her order another drink, smiling slightly as he paid for it.  
She smirked and asked, “So Dean, are those Supernatural books really what happened?  
He groaned and brought the bottle to his lips, taking another swig before cursing under his breath, “Basically, yeah?”  
“Hmm”, She mumbled while taking another swig. “I only read parts of them..” Now sort of embarrassed, she finished her drink.  
“Good.” He grinned over at her. “Don’t want to ruin the mystery.”  
She smirked and orders another drink, feeling tipsy now. “I’d rather get the mystery from the man who saved the world.”  
He rolled his eyes at that. “I didn’t save the world. That was my brother.”  
“Oh stop.” She says playfully after taking another drink. “Lets settle on that you both did.”  
“Fine.” He smirked over at her. “But you already know the story, so where is the mystery?”  
She smiled, “You. How you handle it.” Finishing her drink. “Carrying it all on your.. broad shoulders.” She looks up into his eyes.  
He raised a brow, narrowing his eyes in thought as he looked at her. “Some things just need to be done.”  
She flagged down the bartender yet again, trying to keep herself from staring at his eyes. “Yeah..I guess you’re right.”  
Dean ordered another beer, paying for both drinks. “Sometimes, I’m right. Most of the time, not so much.”  
She thanked him with sweet eyes, pressing her glass to her pink lips to take a drink.  
He watched as a small drop of liquid escaped her, rolling down her chin and the pale column of her throat. Aspen gracefully wiped it off. She noticed how Dean’s eyes travelled down her neck, but didn’t stop. His gaze travelled back up to her face, and he knew he had been caught staring, but he was past the point of caring. She smirked, and placed a hand on his thigh, giving him a flirty look. He turned his beer up, downing the rest of it before he put the empty bottle on the counter.  
“Wanna get out of here?”  
The smirk turned into a smile and she finished her fourth drink. “Where to, love?”  
“What motel are you staying at?” His eyes met hers in the dimly-lit room.  
“Its only a few blocks away.” Aspen stood up from the barstool, stumbling a little.  
Dean reached out for her elbow, steadying her and he stood as well.  
“Hey there.. You okay?”  
“I am more than okay.” She sent a reassuring smile his way. “Lets get out of this bar, I want you alone..”  
He grinned and followed her outside, pointing towards his car. “I’m over there.”  
She was wow-ed. “1967 Chevy Impala?” As she walked with Dean to his car, “I’m impressed.”  
His brows rose, and he glanced over at her. “Not as impressed as me right now.”  
“What?” She chuckled, sitting down in the passenger seat. “Just because I know a little bit about cars?”  
“Not just any car.” He sat in the driver’s seat and petted the steering wheel. “My Baby.”  
“She is beautiful.. The motel I am staying is down the street on the right. You can park in front of door number 2.”  
He nodded and did as she said, pulling into the motel parking lot, and parking in front of door 2.  
“Come on!” She says, getting out of the car and walking to the door, unlocking it as she focused on his lips.  
He kissed her, unable to wait until she got inside. He pressed her against the doorframe and nibbled her bottom lip. Aspen enjoyed being forced into the door by Dean. She kissed back passionately, allowed her hands to feel Dean’s sides. He pressed his body against hers, his hand stroking gently through her hair. She finally unlocked the door while kissing Dean. She falls onto the bed while he slowly walked her backwards. He crawled over the top of her, kissing his way up her neck with an appreciative noise. She let her fingers run through his hair.  
“Love, you are so sexy..” Her voice trailed off and his hands found the hem of her shirt. He raised it slightly to trail his fingers across her skin, “You are.”  
She smiled and sighs, gazing into his eyes before she pulled him in for another kiss. He kissed her slowly, his hands tracing intricate patterns on her stomach. Aspen shivered from his fingertips, her tongue slowly entered his mouth. He sucked on her tongue, tangling it with his own as his hands wandered higher up her shirt. Aspen bit his tongue playfully, while his hands found her breasts. Her hands found his back; it was defined, and muscular. He traced the outline of her bra with one hand, his other moving away from her to take his own shirt off. She helped him as he did so, feeling Deans strength along the way. He rolled them so that she was on top, hands absently tugging her shirt upwards as his eyes drank in the sight of her. Allowing Dean to take off her shirt, her eyes travelled down his body. Aspens hands were at his waist, between his jeans and skin. He bucked up against her hand, his fingers trailing over the warm skin of her stomach, “Take ‘em off.”  
She smiled and kissed him sweetly, doing as he said. She unbuckled his pants, sliding them off while kissing down his chest. He shuddered at her kisses, arching slightly into the contact. Aspen stopped below his hips and looked up at Dean’s body and into his gorgeous eyes. He ran his hand through her hair, fingertips trailing down her face until they got to her chin.  
“Why don’t you come up here and let me kiss those pretty lips.” She smiled, pleased to hear his deep voice and sprang up to kiss him passionately, slipping her tongue past his teeth. He groaned into her mouth and rolled them again. He hovered over her, breaking their kiss to run his lips down her neck.  
She enjoyed how he took control, loving his kisses but loving the way his lips felt on her neck. He sucked lightly on her skin, making sure not to leave a mark—some women got angry if he left marks. He paid close attention to her collarbone, laving over the line of it with his tongue. She was loving all of his attention. She whispered to him, “Don’t be afraid to be a little rough.” She couldn’t stop staring at his facial features. “God, look at you…” He murmured, shaking his head. “You’re gorgeous. Need to be treasure the first time.”  
“You’re such a gentleman… Treasure me, love.”  
Aspen let her fingers play through his hair, tangling them in the softness. He nipped at her skin, hands winding around behind her to unhook her bra. He tossed the item on the floor with a grin.  
“I saw that”, she said with a smirk.  
She continued to play with his dark hair and gave him a long, sensual, passionate kiss. He kissed her back, his hands exploring the newly-bared skin as he moaned into her mouth.  
“Oh, Dean Winchester..” She spoke softly. “You are a man of mystery to me..”  
She let her hands fall off his head and down his back, tracing her fingertips along it. Making sure to touch every inch. He smiled at that, shaking his head as he gently bit down on the soft skin of her neck. She made small groaning noises every time he bit down, and she loved it.  
“Dean..?”  
“Yeah?” He glanced up to her face.  
“Make love to me..”  
It almost came out nervously, but she was so in love with the moment that it didn’t matter. He nodded, kissing her softly as his hands worked downward to unbutton her jeans. He dragged the zipper down slowly, smiling against her lips. She smiled back against his lips, her hands now beginning to take off his boxers—Making sure to savor every moment that their skin touched, it felt like a wildfire to her.  
He sat up, kissing his way down her stomach as he tugged the jeans downward. Everything he did.. felt so right. In the moment, it was perfect. Aspen assisted him with her jeans. He tugged them all of the way off, tossing them onto the floor before hooking his fingers into her panties and removing them as well. He kicked his boxers off and crawled over he again. She could feel herself becoming wet. He had completely turned her on. Aspens hands wonder around his chest, feeling his soft skin, her hands lead back up to his face, she cupped it and gave him one more deep kiss before it began.  
Dean had closed his eyes as their lips met, humming softly as his hand wandered over her warm skin. He pulled his hips back slightly, running a finger over her folds before slipping inside. The contact made her body shiver for a moment. She moved her hips so his member was deep inside, she softly moaned. He shuddered, pulling out slowly and pressing back in with a soft groan. Her hands couldn’t stop running through his hair and along his muscles. She kissed along his neck leaving it slightly wet.  
“You’re so gorgeous…” He used his eyes, keeping the pace slow and gentle. “So pretty and warm and perfect.”  
Both of their green eyes kept making their way back, gazing into the others between watching the movements of each other’s bodies together. She felt every inch of him inside her, moaning with every motion he made. His voice was angelic when he complimented her, couldn’t help but smile.  
“You are amazing.. You know how to treat a woman right, how to treat me right..”  
“God, look at you..” He shook his head, keeping his hips moving at a slow and steady pace. His skin was slick with sweat, it only served to make each downward grind easier. Every time he spoke to her, her face lit up. “Mmmh.. Dean...” She moaned his name over, and over again. She could stare at him for the rest of the night. Her moans became higher and louder pitched with every one of his thrusts.  
He closed his eyes at the sound of her—this was his favorite part. He loved hearing a woman fall apart underneath him, because it was a subtle reassurance that, no matter how many times he’d fucked up in the past, he was always able to do /this/ right.. And god, she was gorgeous like this.. eyes fluttering, skin glistening, gasping his name. She was in heaven.  
Feeling the love of a man, how he paid attention to the smallest details and loved her flaws. The way he looked at her melted her, making her want him in that moment even more than she already did. Her body quaked as she gasped his name one last time. He tightened his grip on her hair marginally, a low moan falling from his lips as he felt her squeezing around him. The slow pace had starved off his orgasm, but the sound of her whispering his name put him right on the edge.  
He pressed deeper, the muscles on his stomach twitching from anticipation of how close he was. She could barely contain herself as her orgasm trailed on, he moaned softly into her ear. Aspen felt his body tremor and she knew what was happening. In that moment, she was satisfied that she could make a man so weak in the knees. He spilled into her, Aspen’s name tumbling from his lips on a breathy whisper. His muscles locked up, and he tucked his face into her neck as he breathed shakily against her skin. Their hot, sweaty bodies were entangled. Still in euphoria, breathing hard, she kissed his forehead. “Fucking beautiful.” He murmured, nosing her jawline.  
“No, love, you are..” She blushed and her fingers followed through his hair, down the bridge of his nose and to his neck.  
“God that was amazing…” He nipped lightly at her skin, shivering.  
“It was so perfect… I was not expecting something so gently to come from a strong man like you.” She was still catching her breath.  
He kissed down her neck, pulling out and rolling to lay on his side next to her. “Like I said, you deserve to be treasured.” She nested into his side, taking in his smell, sighing in happiness.  
“You showed me… one of the best times I’ve ever had.”  
He grinned again, running his hands gently through her hair. “That was kinda the point, sweetheart.”  
“It may have been in my top 5”, she said playfully. She enjoyed being there, with the comfort of a man again. She hadn’t felt this secure since her partner was killed. He grinned, chucking at her words.  
“Well, you made my top ten.”  
“Ouch”, another playful tone in her voice as she kissed his chest.  
He nipped her earlobe, running his tongue across it. Her ears are sensitive, so she shivered when she felt his tongue. It left her wanting more. “Dean, the shower here is amazing here… Care to join me?”  
She slowly got off the bed, exposing every inch of her skin as she headed toward the bathroom. He didn’t even need three seconds to consider it. He hopped off the bed and followed her, his eyes trailing over her. She felt his eyes wonder over her back, he couldn’t see her smile.  
In the bathroom, Aspen turned on the water, as hot as it could go and still be comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the nape of her neck. Honestly, he couldn’t help but touch her. Her skin was tantalizingly warm, intoxicating. She held onto his arms as they wrapped around her small waist. Feeling his member on her rear intensified the moment. She turned around and held his strong jaw in her hands and their lips connected in a passionate, slow kiss. He made a noise into her mouth, reaching to test the water first before stepping under the spray and pulling her with him. She happily followed him into the warmth, her hands ran through his hair yet again.  
Aspen couldn’t stop touching him. In these moments, he was a drug for her. He put his mouth on her again, his teeth and tongue caressing her skin as he pulled her closer. Her skin was wet now, and he captured water droplets on his tongue, tasting.  
She was in a playful mood now, flicking her wet fingers toward his face, splashing him and having fun. He chuckled, blinking when the water hit him in the face, and he reached out to poke her side playfully.  
“Stop that!” She said giggling, “I am very ticklish.” She gently grabbed the back of his head and pulled him real close. He pressed their foreheads together, a goofy grin on his face. She smiled at him then broke the touch by reaching for the soap. Lathering it in her hands first before she placed them on his strong chest. He reached to put his hands on top of hers, smoothing them over his chest as his eyes drifted shut. She turned her soft motions into massaging his muscles were tense from the stress he’d been dealing with. She saw the relaxation consume his face.  
“Dean you look… a-amazing right now…” “I feel amazing.” His eyes slipped closed, head falling back against the tiled wall.  
“God, you make me feel so good, Aspen.”  
“You deserve to feel amazing…” She stepped closer, pushing him into the wall, her chest now soapy from his.  
Her hands exploring his body as she leaned up to his neck. She sucked lightly, leaving it slightly bruised. A curse trembled from his lips, and Dean screwed his eyes shut. This was foreign, uncharted territory. He wasn’t used to being treated as if he was something special, and he wondered if she realized that she was in complete control right now, that she had the power to break him in half. She smiled because she could feel his sensitivity. She knew she was making him weak, and she liked it. She reached up higher to give him a deep, passionate kiss before feeling down his body with her hands and soft pink lips. Aspen kept going, now she was on her knees, gazing up at him with sexy green eyes. Dean could only look at her for a moment, his chest expanded to a size that seemed too big. He looked upward, turning his face into the shower spray, and his eyes fluttered closed. He let out a shaky breath, hands clenching into fists at his sides. The water trickled down her already wet hair and back as she placed her hand on his hips. Aspen let her head fall from his face as she began to use her tongue to play with his member. A soft moan fell from his lips, and Dean felt as if he’d fly into a million pieces. His hands ran gently though her hair, finally gathering the will to look down at her. She was only paying attention to having him in her mouth. She moaned into him as she took more. His hands tangled into her hair, and he kept his hips pressed to the shower wall, willing himself not to thrust forward. She could feel him shudder every time she bobbed her head. Her tongue traced along his length, leaving him wanting more.  
“P-please…” His head fell back again, smacking the tile with a ‘twack’.  
He didn’t even know what he was begging for at this point, but, God, he wanted it. His begging made her feel powerful, and that turned her on even more. She kept going, taking it out of her mouth to lick the head, and then she engulfed him again. Dean’s hands started to grip her hair tighter the harder she went.  
“Aspen, please…” He whispered her name, his entire body shaking with the force of the pleasure she was giving him.  
She didn’t stop what she was doing. She kept going. She felt in total control and loved it. Aspen wanted him to feel like he was important. That he could be loved. And she wanted him to forget about everything he was guilty about. His breath caught in his throat, and Dean felt his toes curling underneath him as he drew closer and closer to release.  
“Fuck, babe. Y’gotta…” His words were cut off by another groan, “Y’gotta stop or m’gonna..” She pulls away only for a second. “Dean, baby… I’ll stop if you want..” She started up again, bobbing her head and looking up at him. He felt his knees start to shake and god, he never wanted her to stop. But he wanted more. He wanted to press her against the wall and feel her body shaking underneath him. “Wanna..” He gasped at the feeling of her mouth on him.  
“Get up here. I need to feel you.”  
She listened to him. Obediently. She stopped what she was doing and leaned into him as she stood up. He spun her around, pressing his chest to her back, his fingers trailing down her arms to interlace their fingers. She held onto his digits. And bent over so her hair barely touched the shower floor. He lined himself up, hands caressing as much of her skin that he could reach. She pushed back onto his long, hard cock. Enjoying that he was touching every inch he could with his hands. His hands found hers again, pulling her upright once he was fully inside her. He pressed her against the wall, nipping at the water droplets that gathered in her shoulder. She loved the way he felt inside of her. She started to moan, “Dean… you are so…” The moans took over and she couldn’t talk. He pulled out slowly, pressing back inside at the same breathtaking pace.  
“Fuck, Aspen…” His teeth found her earlobe, and he gave it a small tug.  
“I like it when you’re aggressive…you’re so sweet about it…”  
He let out a low growl in her ear, pulling out of her and sliding back inside. Noises escaped her mouth; she was beginning to barely contain herself. She wanted to thrust her hips back onto his.  
"God.. Dean...you're.. you make me.." Another loud moan came out instead of more words.  
"Talk to me, baby..." He moved again, this time pressing deeper, a gasp falling from his lips as he sped up only slightly. It was hard to speak, but she listened.  
"Mmmh...You make me want to just tear you apart..so sexy..God, you're just perfect.."  
He pressed deeper inside her, legs almost giving out as his hand moved down her stomach. "Gorgeous..." She didn't know how much more she could take. Now her knees felt weak but she wanted it. She wanted him.  
"D-don't stop, love" His hips snapped forward in a relentless pace, and he buried his face between her shoulder blades. "Fuck..." Moans and high pitches noises were she could voice. Her body tensed up and his hands grabbed ahold of her hips. His rhythm started to falter, breath coming out in pants. She felt him release inside of her just as she, herself, finished.  
Aspen was out of breath and the hot shower was relieving. Dean pulled her to the floor with him, easing her into his lap as he tried to collect himself. She rested the back of her head against his chest, his heartbeat was strong and she could feel it. He ran his lips over the back of her neck, sighing contentedly. Aspen was still trying to catch her breath. "That was.. incredible. You are incredible Mr. Winchester.." She titled her head back and slid her body further away from him, and kissed him, slowly sucking on his bottom lip. He let out a shaky breath against her lips, kissing her deeply. She couldn't help but want more of his kisses. They were perfect. She flipped over and wrapped her legs around his lower back. She cupped his face, feeling his scruff and strong jaw, giving him another kiss, tongue tangling with his. He sighed happily against her lips, running his hand over her slick skin as they kissed.  
She tasted so good, like honey and, whiskey and, stale beer. It tasted like home. Everything in this moment was bliss. She began to stand up, pulling him with her, still holding the kiss that felt so pure. "Let's get dried off.."  
She smiled back into the kiss. He nodded, reaching to turn the water off. He felt instantly colder, pulling her closer as he reached for towels. She loved the way their bodies felt together.. It was almost a perfect match. She didn't care about the mistakes he had made, she didn't care about how many times he screwed up in the past. He was fixing it all. He wrapped her in a towel first, kissing the top of her head gently before wrapping himself up. She smiled and walked out the bathroom, her wet footprints along the floor.  
When she got to the bed, her towel dropped. Dean swallowed thickly, eyes traveling over her as he dried himself in the bedroom. Her hair was still slightly wet, but she crawled in anyways.  
"Dean..come.."  
He watched her closely, slowly padding across the room to crawl under the blanket with her. He was warm, she cuddled right up to him. Intertwining their legs and she laid her head on his chest. She sighed of satisfaction. He let his eyes drift shut, and he exhaled as his arms wrapped around her. She was soft and warm, and Dean felt himself falling asleep an maybe falling in another way. She felt his embrace and loved it. Aspen loved feeling connected and not alone for once. She held into him as she started to fade into a deep, comfortable sleep.

\--------


End file.
